Serves him right
by nepetation
Summary: This was not how Agent Washington wanted it to happen. (Tuckington, oneshot)


**/AN: Written for an anonymous prompt I got on tumblr. This was very fun to write! I also had a ton of secondhand embarrassment while writing this too;;/**

"Hey, Wash. Look at me, will ya?"

Washington turned over to face the other, a hand mopping the sleep from his face. With a glance to the clock resting beside the bed, he groaned into his fingers. Granted, it wasn't that late, but today had been a long and grueling one in which the former Freelancer had to deal with the antics of his fellow Blues. He'd decided to retire to bed early, in hopes of escaping their oddities, but of course Tucker had to follow him there. So now the bed was occupied with two boxer-clad military men (thank god, Tucker left those on this time), instead of one like Wash had planned for.

Not that he was complaining. Sharing a bed with Tucker wasn't unfamiliar to Washington, nor was it unwanted. He would be glad to waking up snuggled against the dark-skinned man. Every spot their skin touched left him feeling elated; every kiss set off an explosion in his heart. It was absolute fact that they loved each other, no question. Wash thought so, at least. They _were_ dating after all.

"What's there to look at? Just the same idiot as last time I saw you," he grumbled through a lazy grin.

That earned him a pillow to the face. He chucked away to see Tucker roll his eyes and give him a crooked smile. And oh god, that smile.

Washington propped himself up on his elbows and leaned over to kiss that beautiful smile, meaning to make it short and sweet but when he moved back, Tucker followed. He nipped and pulled at Wash's lower lip with his teeth, introducing tongue when the other complied to open his mouth for him.

This was also nothing new, as the trooper would often times try to prolong the his boyfriend's acts of affection, which he didn't often instigate.

However, it was new to have Tucker follow him all the way over to his side of the bed. To put it bluntly, Washington was being straddled at the waist. With one hand brushing calloused fingers over short, black hair, he let his other fall to rest on Tucker's ass.

The position wasn't bad, but the grinding- _that _was uncomfortable.

Upon feeling the added friction, the agent's eyes shot open, not having expected the younger to get so physical. Again, it wasn't necessarily _bad_, just very uncomfortable.

Tucker's hands were trailing down the pale man's chest, and mumbled 'i love you's into his captured lips. He hastily yet gingerly stroked the scarred skin with the pads of his fingers until he reached Washington's waistband. That was when Wash finally broke.

He removed his hand from the trooper's rear to grab the stray one, using his elbows to push himself up and evidently crack skulls with the man hovering over him.

"Ow, Shit! Dude, what the hell!?" Tucker sat up, still straddling the other, and rubbed his forehead with a grimace.

Oh, that went well.

Washington swore he could see his face glow with a bright red, but with embarrassment rather than arousal like Tucker's had. He released the other's hand and raked his fingers through his blond hair, pushing the fringe back and then letting it fall back in place. God, this was just too fucking embarrassing.

"Um... I don't-"

"You don't wanna have sex," Tucker finished for him. He paused a moment with pursed lips as he watched the other nod his head,"...with me?" He finished the question quietly, but the hurt was still evident.

There was a sigh from the blond man before he responded. "It's more like a general thing than a personal thing." The stare he got told him that maybe it would be a good idea to explain a tad. "I just don't feel the need or desire to have sex."

It was a shallow one, but Tucker nodded, showing his understanding. "So... No sex? Like ever?"

"Did your mind just reject everything I just told you?"

Tucker bit his bottom lip and moved so he was no longer sitting against Washington's crotch, but next to him instead. "I don't think this is going to work then. Us."

At that moment, the former freelancer swore his heart dropped so far, he could feel it beating in his feet. He hadn't taken into account that things would go ithis/i badly when he came out to his lover; granted it wasn't in a situation like this, but even so. It was unreal. Wash felt like he was in a haze, like he wasn't even experiencing a real life event. Tucker was leaving him?

And over what but the fact that Wash was asexual? It was painful to realise, but maybe Tucker's only interest in the relationship was the sex. He'd claimed to have loved Wash but... He meant it more like a teenage romance than actual love.

Agent Washington was absolutely devastated. He couldn't even find a fitting emotion to respond with. First he stared at the other, wide eyed and waiting. For what, he didn't know. When that didn't come, his eyebrows creased and his mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to give a speech out of water.

'_I... I fucked up.'_

After a solid minute of what could pass for an imitation of a very angry and boisterous fish, Wash _finally_ found his voice again. He mumbled a pathetic 'what' and looked to Tucker with sad eyes.

But that asshole was laughing? It was more like short chuckle than a laugh really, but either way, the blond man had his eyes narrowed to slits.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" He flashed a grin at his boyfriend, who in turn had quickly moved on from an expression shock and pain, to one of seething annoyance. His grin faltered a bit and fell into an awkward smile. Tucker seemed to ignore the look of death he was getting as he continued, "I wouldn't leave you over something that fucking stupid- I _love_ you."

Washington was shoving him off the bed then, and he landed with a thump on the floor. "Out. Get out." The blond demanded.

"What? I told you I was kidding!" Tucker stood to his feet, arms crossed over his bare chest. "You made me look like an ass!"

"Nah, you did that all yourself," wash stated mater of factly. He shook his head, not bothering to hide the relieved grin taking over his face, "And for that, you can get out of my room."

Tucker gave him an incredulous look. He waved his arms around in question, voice raising an octave or two, "But where am I supposed to sleep?!"

At this point, Washington was ushering the other out of the room, "Gee, I dunno. In your _own_ bed maybe?"

"But that's so un-" the door was shut before he even finished with his complaint. God dammit. So much for sleepy cuddles with Wash. He'd been looking forward to that. "Asshole!"

Wash only grinned and shouted through the closed door, "Love you too, babe!"


End file.
